Riley's Magical Life
by Girl Meets Reality
Summary: Riley and Lucas are a happy couple that just got proposed. That happen to be having a baby as well, What is in store for their future?Rucas, Markle, Corpanga, Only Smut in the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1- Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note- Welcome to my first ever Fanfiction. This is a story of Rucas, Markle, and Corpanga where Riley is marrying Lucas and is PREGNANT. Let's see what their future hold.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

**Chapter 1**

 **Anniversary Gift**

Today was the 4-year anniversary of Riley and Lucas's relationship. Riley was extremely excited to have her romantic evening with Lucas, she had it all planned a candlelit dinner in the moonlight. Riley quickly got dressed in a dark purple sparkly dress, a black jacket, and a nice pair of black flats to match. Lucas was wearing a black tux and dress shoes with a purple tie to match Riley's dress.

Riley walked on a path following Lucas, this path was nicely decorated with a glass roof, flowers, a waterfall, and a nice table for two in the center. Riley noticed many candles all scented to smell like vanilla, her favorite. The couple sat down and enjoyed their dinner.

"Lucas, you didn't have to do all of this for me." Riley said

"I know but I wanted to make our 4-year anniversary special." Lucas replied

"Which reminds me" Lucas said getting on one knee "Riley Amy Matthews ever since you fell onto my lap on the subway, I thought you were the most adorable girl I've laid my eyes on. You and I became a couple 4 years ago, junior year, You're the love of my life. Will you marry me? Lucas held out a diamond studded ring.

"YES I WILL MARRY YOU LUCAS FRIAR!"Riley nearly shouted. She then hugged him and gave him a kiss. The spark between these two didn't fade and won't for the rest of the night. Lucas deepen the kiss with more passion while putting the ring on Riley's finger. Lucas licked Riley's lip begging for entrance, Riley granted his desire. Their tongues battled for dominance Lucas pinning Riley's tongue. Riley was now moaning loudly.

"Lucas, I'm ready."

Lucas was so happy to hear those three words from Riley's mouth. He them picked her up bridal style to his bed.

 **SMUT**

Lucas laid Riley down muscly on the bed, Riley took of her heels and Lucas's shirt lightly touching his abs. Lucas kissed Riley with pure love and need then started leaving pecks down her body until he got to the top of her dress where he then reached behind her to unzip her to take it off. Now, Riley was only left in her purple lace bra and matching panties which was soon taken off by her fiance. Lucas sucked her light brown nub then switching to the other one. he continued his pecks down her torso circling around her belly button which made Riley giggle, he then got down to her panties taking them off ever so gently. He licked her pussy, going in and out of her tight pussy. Riley took off Lucas' belt, pants, and dress shoes which made Riley shiver with delight when seeing his member.

"Are you sure that you still want to"

"Yes"

Lucas lined up his member with her hole and started thrusting in until he heard a wimper from Riley, he quickly stopped thinking he had hurt her but Riley's look on her face told him otherwise. He then started again thrusting into his lover, Riley was moaning with pleasure with every thrust. After a while she was rubbing her pussy when her vaginal walls started closing.

"LUCAS I AM GOING TO CUM"

"ME TOO"

Riley and Lucas cummed at the same time. Lucas pulled out and they, both were panting. Lucas looked over at Riley's sweaty body and thought happy thoughts.

 **SMUT OVER**

"I love you, Riley"

"I love you, Lucas"

The couple fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2- Pregnant?

**Author's Note- This is my first fanfiction that I started so sorry if I sound rushed and for any spelling errors. If you were expecting more smut well sorry there isn't going to be anymore but give this a try trust me it'll be for the better. Anyway on with Chapter 2:Pregnant? Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer-I do NOT own Girl Meets World**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pregnant?**

6 weeks later

Riley's Pov

I woke in the morning feeling more tired than usual which was weird because I got a solid 10 hours of sleep. I got out of bed feeling a wave of nausea, I thought to myself that I might just had a stomach flu and didn't give it much thought but when I was getting dressed my breast felt a little snug and sore around my bra and it was on the largest hook. I decided to shake it off and join my fiance for breakfast, Blueberry Pancakes. I went downstairs of my apartment and kissed lucas.

"Lucas, can I have my pancakes served with no syrup just the fruit. I think I am catching a stomach bug probably from Maya, remember last week."

"Well Riley, I hope you feel better soon why don't you take today easy."

"Thanks Lucas"

"Anytime sweetheart"

Lucas gave me my pancakes and kissed my forehead, I devoured my breakfast then Maya stormed in through the Bay Window of my apartment. Lucas grabbed his things and set off for work, while I called in sick.

"Maya, why are you mad." I asked

"I saw Missy Bradford" I gasped Missy was supposed to be in Paris for her fashion line.

"What is she doing back so early?"

"Missing her friends and family according to her but we both know that isn't true."

"Maya, let's not talk about Missy right now"

"Okay, What do you want to talk about" Maya replied

"I think I have a stomach bug"

"Tell me exactly what is going on with you"

"Well I feel tired even through I had 10 hours of sleep, My stomach feels like it's inside out, and my bra isn't feeling right."

"Riley, Are you Late?" Me just being clueless

"Late for what?"

"Your period"

"Now that you mention it I am late"

"Did you and Lucas have sex six weeks ago?"

"MAYA, well yeah."

"Riley,I think you're pregnant."

"Me pregnant?"

"Only one way to find out, the test"

Maya and I drive to the closet drug store, Walgreen's, We went down the pregnancy test isle and saw so many different kinds, we picked out five different kinds we had seen before on commercials and such. I went through the checkout and got a couple of funny looks, I am 22 years old it's okay to be pregnant right? I purchased the tests and ran to the back of the store's bathroom. Thank goodness it was a room and not stalls. I told Maya to wait outside. I set a timer on my phone for 3 minutes and peed on all five of the tests. I was pacing back and forth hoping this was just a little scare but when that timer went off I quickly realized I was wrong. All five of the tests were positive. I, Riley Amy Matthews is pregnant with Lucas Friar's baby. I ran out of the bathroom with tears in my eyes and told Maya the words that will haunt me I'm Pregnant.

"I'll will be by your side, Riley You have nothing to worry about. I'm right here, nothing is going to change that." Maya said trying to make me feel better. I was worried about what everyone else is going to think.


	3. Chapter 3- The Chinese Fortune

**Author's Note- Hope everyone is having a good day. Again I am sorry for any errors in the story this is my first fanfiction. Anyway in this chapter Riley is going to tell Lucas and let's see his reaction. I am trying to figure out how I am going to display Cory's reaction so if you have any ideas, I am open to them. Let's get to Chapter 3: The Chinese Fortune**

… **...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Chinese Fortune**

Riley's PoV

I was thinking all night of how I was going to tell Lucas that I'm pregnant. Something simple but intelligent, Something cool but unique, I got it, I'm going to write a fortune and put the paper in a fortune cookie for Lucas when we go to Chen's later. Since Chinese food is his favorite, this is perfect. I decided to get ready for my plan by printing out of tiny piece of paper that reads Lucas, I'm Pregnant!

I then got my purse and phone to head to Chen's to meet up with Lucas. I saw him at one of the booths and sat across from him. Lucas already ordered my food, orange chicken and lemonade, so I decided to dig right in.

"Thanks for ordering my food, Lucas."I said

"Anytime, Sweetie."

"I love you"

"Love you too" Lucas replied

"Thanks" I smiled.

" I have to use the restroom, excuse me." Lucas said and this was my chance to put the note in the cookie that the employee gave us earlier.

I took a tweezer and pulled out the fortune from the existing cookie and replaced it with the fortune, I typed up earlier. I was so happy to have the fortune cookie idea. Lucas came back from the restroom and I gave him his cookie. He took the cookie and breaked out the fortune. He smiled and said "Riley this is amazing, I am so happy to hear this."

"Good."

We hugged and payed the bill for our food to go back to the apartment. On the way there I ran into Farkle, Maya, and Zay. They had all been laughing.

Lucas' PoV

I just got out of the restroom where Riley handed me a fortune cookie already unwrapped. I took the fortune out and was super excited to hear that I'm having a baby with Riley. I was screaming and cheering on the inside but tried to stay calm to not disturb any other people in the restaurant. I hugged Riley and payed the bill. Once we were out of the restaurant I kissed her and said " Riley this is the most amazing thing I have ever heard." I could tell she was happy to hear this. I loved my Chinese Fortune Cookie and I will always remember the cookie.

… **...**

 **Author's Note- I hoped you liked the Chinese Fortune Cookie, I enjoyed writing it. See you next time for chapter 4 in Riley's Magical Life!**


	4. Chapter 4-The Dinner

**Author's Note- Hello guys, today I'm bringing you another chapter of** _ **Riley's Magical Life**_ **, Today Riley is going to tell her parents. Incase you wanted to know Riley in this story is 22 and Lucas is 23. Today in the story the date is July 18, 2024. Anyway time to read chapter 4: The Dinner.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Dinner**

Today was the day Riley and Lucas were going to tell her parents that Riley is marrying Lucas and that she is Pregnant. She was feeling a little nervous about what her dad was going to do to Lucas. Well she will just have to deal with it, she is 22 going to NYU and working at her mother's cafe during the summer and after school. Lucas was 23 going to NYU and working as a part-time veterinary assistant. Riley and Lucas were getting ready, rehearsing what they were going to say, and predicting how Cory will react towards Lucas knocking his daughter up.

"Okay Lucas let's go" Riley says grabbing her keys

"I want to get this over with, I don't care what your dad is going to think, all that matters is what we think." Lucas says

At the Matthews' home

Riley and Lucas knocked on the door to the apartment while Cory and Topanga opened the door. "It's nice to see you honey." Topanga said

"You too, mom and dad." Riley said

"Go sit next to Auggie and Samantha, and Lucas I'm watching you."Cory said

"Okay, sir"Lucas replied with a small chuckle

"Call me Cory"

We all sat down at the table and didn't talk too much.

"Riley is something bothering you, you've been quiet all night."Topanga said

"Well yeah but you'll hear it after dinner."

"Okay…" Cory said unsure "Lucas better not be part of this."

"Well dad, Lucas is."

"Are you and Lucas breaking up?" Cory said with a smile and puppy dog eyes

"No, more of the opposite, we're getting married."

"What! You can't be getting married you're only 12" Cory said moving toward Lucas in anger.

"22, actually"

"Congratulations, remember when we got married Cory."

"Yeah." Then Cory remembered what they did after they got married and got even more angry.

"Whatever you said" Cory said moving closer to Lucas with his fist

"Dad before you kill Lucas, there is more news."

"What do you mean honey."

"Lucas... and I are…"Riley stuttered out

"Having a baby" Lucas jumped in

"A baby." Topanga said

"Auggie go get me, a knife."

"Okay dad." Auggie said getting up from his seat

"Yeah."

Cory punched Lucas in the face and kept doing this until Topanga with the help of Riley separated the two. "Cory, come here." Topanga said

"Fine." Then Cory did the I'm watching you with his fingers towards Lucas and Riley.

Cory and Topanga went over to the guest bedroom and sat on the chairs.

"She is 22 Cory, time to let her go."

"I know Topanga but I still see as our 12 year old daughter."

"Well she's grown up and starting a family like we did."

"She's still my daughter."Cory said

"And will always be" Topanga said putting her arm around Cory. "It's okay."

"I still get to beat up Lucas, Right?"

"No Cory." Topanga said with a small chuckle

"Fine" Cory said.

Cory and Topanga hugged one more time before heading out to see their daughter and Lucas sitting by the table with their hands folded like Riley did in Rileytown. "Riley, Lucas we just want you to know I scheduled you an appointment with my doctor, Dr. Barnes, and we're with you all the way in this pregnancy."

"Thank you, mom and dad, and don't kill my fiance."

"We won't." Cory said laughing

"Dad, I got a knife." Auggie said

"No need for that, Auggie."

Riley picked up her 2 year-old sister, Samantha, and kissed her forehead. "Samantha, Do you think I'll be a good mother."

"Da Best." Samantha said

"Hey, aren't I the best, Sam."

"For now."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Author's Note- And that was chapter 4 of** **Riley's Magical Life** **. I hope you enjoyed that little Corpanga scene, I enjoyed writing it. Next time we'll see a little Markle scene and Riley and Lucas at Dr. Barnes. See you next time in Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5- Dr Barnes

**Author's Note- Welcome to another chapter of Riley's Magical Life today Riley and Lucas are going to Dr. Barnes. I am also going to do a little Markle scene. I have been watching loads of Boy Meets World today, my head is exploding anyway let's get on with chapter 5: Dr. Barnes.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Dr. Barnes**

Lucas grabbed his keys to go to Dr. Barnes office with his beautiful fiance, Riley. "Riley, are you excited to see the life growing inside you."Lucas asked

"Yeah but I'm a little nervous as well." Riley replied

"You're going to be fine, I heard Farkle asked Maya out on a date." Lucas said.

"I hope their date goes well, I don't want to see a mad Maya or deal with that for a while." Riley said

 **At Maya and Farkle's Date**

"Where are you taking me Farkle." Maya asked

"You'll see when we get there." Farkle said guiding a blindfolded Maya to a special spot for their date. "We're here." Farkle took the blindfold off of Maya. Maya's eyes laid on her kindergarten desk.

"Farkle, why are we in our kindergarten classroom?" Maya said.

"Because Maya, kindergarten is where we first met." Farkle replied.

"Oh right, I sat at this desk with Riley and you came over to our table saying hello ladies,

thank you Farkle for bringing me here." Maya said

"Anytime Maya." Farkle said hugging Maya

"I love you, Farkle."

"I love you, Maya."

 **Meanwhile at Dr. Barnes**

"Well I got the sonogram for you two." Dr. Barnes said handing the sonogram to Riley and Lucas. "I'll leave you two to talk." Dr. Barnes left the room.

Riley and Lucas held the sonogram in front of each other.

"Lucas, you're crying." Riley said

"I'm just happy to see a life in my beautiful fiance." Lucas said

"Well I'm happy to see you happy for our new daughter." Riley said

"You mean son." Lucas said

"No, I meant daughter." Riley said

"How about we don't argue about this." Lucas said

"Yay, I win." Riley said

"Whatever you say Riley." Lucas said

 **Author's Note- That was chapter 5, I know it's short but I'm busy. I'll see you next time in chapter 6 of** _ **Riley's Magical Life**_ **.**


	6. Chapter 6- Missy and Cravings

**Author's Note- Welcome back to another chapter of** _ **Riley's Magical Life**_ **. I am doing a little time jump up to 4 months pregnant. In this chapter you'll see about Riley' cravings, in the next chapter they will visit Dr. Barnes again but not in this one. Anyway let's get on with chapter 6: Missy and Cravings**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Missy and Cravings**

"I feel fat." Riley said while eating her chips and peanut butter snack

"You're not fat, Riley."Lucas and Maya said

"Well I feel like I am." Riley replied

"Riley, your cravings are weird, why can't you have chips and salsa like a normal person?" Maya asked

"Because I'm pregnant, cravings are part of the journey." Riley said

"Well they're weird." Maya replied

"But Delicious." Riley said

"Maya, if you ever get pregnant with Farkle you'll experience these symptoms and cravings." Lucas said

"Yeah anyway I'm hungry, how about Topanga's?" Maya asked

"Sure." Riley and Lucas said

 **At Topanga's**

Riley, Lucas, and Maya walked into Topanga's seeing Missy and her cronies. Missy laughed when she saw Riley walk in.

"Guys I'm gonna go to the restroom." Riley said

"Okay Riley." Maya and Lucas said

Riley walked into the bathroom then Missy walked in after her. "Aw, poor Riley isn't she something for thinking Lucas isn't going to leave her for me when she gets fatter."

"Lucas will never leave me." Riley said

"That's what you think Riley." Missy said

"That's what I know Missy now why don't you go back to Paris for your fashion line." Riley said

"I missed my friends and family and my boyfriend." Missy replied

"Who's your boyfriend." Riley asked

"Lucas of course." Missy said

"Lucas is not your boyfriend Missy, he's my fiance." Riley replied

"Look I don't want to argue right now, now why don't you go back to your precious friends." Missy said

Riley exited the bathroom, walking to her friends and saw that Farkle and Zay were here now.

"Hi Farkle, Zay." Riley said

"Hi Riley." Farkle and Zay said

Riley sat down at the table and started to eat some pickles and chocolate. The other four looked at her in disgust like she ate something absolutely disgusting which she did.

Riley's PoV

I can't believe what Missy said to me, she is the exact same person as she was in high school. Everyone at my table keeps looking at me weirdly when ever I eat, I feel fat and weird. I shook it off and decided to ignore Missy for the rest of lunch.

 **Author's Note- Thank you for reading chapter 6 of** _ **Riley's Magical Life**_ **. I'll see you next time for chapter 7 where Riley will revisit Dr. Barnes. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7- The Checkup

**Author's Note- Sorry for the long wait I have been busy with the high levels of stress of my schoolwork and projects. Doesn't help that I'm going to the 3rd best school in my state(Not telling you what state). Anyway time for updating, Ch.7: The Checkup**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Checkup**

Riley sat in the waiting room with Lucas waiting for their 4 month antenatal checkup.

"Riley Matthews" the nurse called.

Riley got up with Lucas and entered the room.

 **After a few minutes**

"Well, Riley everything looks fine, blood pressure, and the urine and blood test were perfect. The baby is healthy as well."

"That's great is there anything else we need to know." Riley asked

"Well, it's okay for you two to have sex again, nothing will happen to the baby and before you go, Riley there are some things you can expect in your second trimester. Leg pain, puffiness in ankles, hands, and face, deep vein thrombosis, pelvis and hips and abdominal pain, aching back, nasal congestion, nosebleeds and bleeding gums, and heartburn, Braxton Hicks. There I think I covered all of them."

"What are Braxton Hicks?" Riley asked.

"Braxton Hicks are contractions or false labor, they tighten your uterine muscles. It helps prepare for labor and delivery. These only last a few minutes though and shouldn't come back for a while. Nothing to worry about. If they become regular and cause pain call me right away because it could be preterm labor."

"Okay, thank you Dr. Barnes. I'll see you for our next appointment.

 **With Farkle and Maya**

"How did I get such a great girlfriend."Farkle said

"When you married me in seventh grade."Maya said joking around

Farkle gave her a weird look then laughed.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. I just really started to like you in High School. Remember Roosevelt High School where everyone got together." Maya said.

"I remember Maya it has been 5 years but I remember." Farkle replied.

"Remember our first date we were on a picnic on the greatest hill in the park. We had my mom's tuna wrap and your pasta and the sparkling apple cider. It was amazing and it was the first time you said "I love you, Maya." It was the best." Maya stated.

"I'm glad it was such a memorable first date, the first is always the best." Farkle said

"Want to go to the apartment and make dinner." Maya asked

"Sure." Farkle replied.

 **Back with Riley and Lucas**

"Lucas, aren't you glad that we're getting closer." Riley asked unlocking the front door to their apartment.

"Riles, I'm extremely grateful for this baby." Lucas replied

"I'm glad to hear you say that Lucas."

"So what are we cooking for dinner."

"Regular food" Lucas said

"Funny, now what is it?"Riley asked

"Homemade fettuccine." Lucas replied

"You know how much I love pasta." Riley said

"I know how much you love food in general." Lucas said

"I do love food, it keeps me alive and happy." Riley said

"That's what I love about you." Lucas said giving Riley a peck on the lips before going into the kitchen to make dinner.

 **Author's note- Hope you enjoyed the chapter again sorry for the long wait and I'll see you for chapter 8 of** _ **Riley's Magical Life**_ **.**


	8. Chapter 8- Wedding Planning

**Author's Note- I am thinking on how much I'm going to update this, I don't know could just be random since Baseball season started. Anyway, How many of you are excited for Girl Meets Legacy I know I am. I so want Rucas together before High School. On** _ **to Riley's Magical Life**_ **in this chapter we'll will see their wedding plans and guessing the gender of the baby.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Wedding Planning**

Today Riley and Lucas were going to plan their Wedding and meet Maya and Farkle up for something at the Topanga's, it was a surprise.

"Riley it is May right now and your fifth year of college will start in September so I think we should have a July wedding so it won't collide with school or anything." Lucas said

Riley wrote down the month and said "July is perfect my favorite month and I always wanted a summer wedding so this is perfect and I will be then 6 months along so you know that would be the downside, I think we should wait until after we have the baby to have the wedding because I don't want to be pregnant with the baby and have the wedding." Riley erased the month from her notebook.

"Oh yeah, I guess we should wait." Lucas said "How about December, I mean we can do it the week before Christmas and that wouldn't conflict with school."

"A December bride sounds amazing, why not, let's do December but we will have to save up the money and remember to get the baby and each other presents the month before so we can have an amazing wedding and Christmas." Riley replied

"Perfect, now that we got the month planned, we can go to Topanga's to see Maya and Farkle. I wonder what they have planned." Lucas said.

"Me too" Riley replied.

 **(With Maya and Farkle)**

"Farkle, do we have everything set up for this baby shower?" Maya asked. Farkle looked around the room checking off everything.

"Yes Maya we do." Farkle replied cheerfully.

"Perfect." Maya said "I need everything ready for my best friend, I can't believe believe believe Riley is having a baby and getting married"

"I know how you feel, Maya, Can you believe our little girl and your best friend is getting married and having a baby?" Topanga said

"I can't believe it" Maya replied.

Cory looked around the corner and saw Riley and Lucas almost here and he called out " They're coming people be ready." Cory said turning off the lights and hiding."

Riley entered the dark room "Why is it so dark in here?" Riley said looking for the light switch and turned on the lights.

"Surprise." Everyone said. There was everyone Cory, Topanga, Maya, Farkle, Zay, Charlie, Dave, Sarah, Darby, Billy, Mimi, Samantha, Charlotte, Jo, Yindra, Hayley, Nathaniel, Kamran, Asher.

"You guys threw me a baby shower." Riley said happily.

"Riley want to guess the gender of the bay in this game I created." Maya said

"Sure." Riley replied

"Okay, so you have to spin around the room with this pointer finger and if it faces towards a pink balloon then it is a girl if it is a blue balloon then it's a boy."

"Okay I can do that." Riley said grabbing the pointer finger from the Blonde and spinned around 3 times with half a turn more with her eyes closed and then opened her eyes to see a pink balloon. "A Girl." Riley heard a bunch of woo's and congratulations from her response. She couldn't believe this was really happening right now a baby shower for her.

 **Author's Note- Well I guess I will see you next time I have a lot of batting to do and sleeping. Can't wait any longer for Girl Meets Legacy, I am hoping Rucas will be endgame. Anyway see you next time for chapter 9**.


	9. Chapter 9- Chuckle Farkle

**Author's Note- A chapter today! Waiting for Girl Meets Legacy. Anyway on with today's story I am going to show more Markle in this chapter, and a little hangout with the four friends, I am thinking on adding Zay later in my story but I don't know. Anyway on with chapter 9: Chuckle Farkle**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Chuckle Farkle**

Riley, Lucas, and Farkle went to Topanga's to celebrate Maya's birthday. They had everything for Maya's surprise party in return for Riley's surprise baby shower.

"Farkle can you go to Maya's apartment to comfort her until the party so she doesn't come here?" Riley asked.

"Sure Riley." Farkle replied.

 **(Farkle's PoV)**

I was so nervous that Maya would wonder why we can't go to Topanga's until 6:00. Then I thought of the perfect plan to keep Maya entertained and keep her away from the party. I knocked on Maya's door and couldn't wait to make her laugh

"Hey Farkle" Maya said kissing me and letting me in.

"Hey Maya, I thought we could hang out since it is your birthday." I said

"Yeah, that would be nice. What do you have in mind?"Maya asked

"I was thinking on trying to make you laugh." I said

"That's impossible." Maya said

"Oh yeah." I said while grabbing Maya's hand and twirling her around.

"What are you doing?" She asked, I then used my free hand to tickle her under her rib cage where she was ticklish in ever since 1st grade. Maya laughed.

"See I told you I could make you laugh." I said

"In my weak spot." Maya said

"Thank You, I'm Farkle." I said like I did in Seventh Grade.

"Just like seventh grade."

"Yep." I said

"Hey Farkle, want to go watch a movie." Maya asked

"Sure, it is 4:30, just pick a short one I have things that we can do at 6:00." I said

"Okay, how about Batman."Maya asked

"Sure, I said." We watched the movie and at 5:48 we left to Topanga's.

"Surprise." Everyone said when we walked in the door.

 **Author's Note- And that was Chapter 9. Next time is part two of Maya's birthday. See you next time for chapter 10.**


	10. Chapter 10- Maya's Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note- Welcome to ch. 10, the second part of Maya's Birthday, Yay. Anyway Are you guys excited for season 3! I definitely am, I can't wait for the second part because I watched the first part of High School on Watch Disney 3 times and I loved it! I was thinking of deleting this story because I couldn't think of anything but then a spark happened and I decided to continue this but I won't be frequent. I will try my hardest to get my updates flowings but I do have a couple of things this summer like my brother's birthday week where I eat seafood for only that week. Yum! Not really I hate fish but I decided to be brave and do it! I also have my YouTube channel so yeah but I will try. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Maya's Birthday**

"Riley did you do this?" Maya asked

"Of Course I did, you threw my Baby Shower, I had to do something for you." Riley replied

"You didn't have to do this."Maya said

"Just enjoy your party." Riley said

"Alright…"Maya said. Maya grabbed a cupcake and smeared it on Riley's face. "I told you not to do anything special for my birthday because this is my last year in New York before I go off and join League of Art to show off my paintings.I didn't want to remember my twenty-third birthday as my last year with you guys." Maya started tearing up. "I'm going to miss you, I will be leaving after this semester with Farkle but that means I won't see Lucas or you for awhile."

"I know that Maya but you got to celebrate your birthday until you can't and think of this as one of your many times with Lucas and I before you leave." Riley said. Everyone was partying and Maya was really happy. She popped a balloon to get everyone's attention to give a speech

"As you all may or may not know. After this semester in college I will be leaving for League of Art in Colorado to show my many paintings. I will miss all of you but you guys gave me the inspiration to show my painting to the critics and I will love to thank one special bubbly girl for submitting my recommendation form for this wonderful experience. Now everyone continue on with the party and enjoy." Maya happily spoke to the guests.

"Maya that was beautiful, I was that bubbly girl, right?" Riley said

"Of course you were, who else would it be?" Maya told her. Zay and Smackle walked over to Maya and congratulated her. Smackle was still a little mad at Maya for stealing her man but Smackle has someone else in her life now. Riley walked over to the gift table where presents were stacked like a huge tower. Riley grabbed a small box with purple cat wrapping paper and a nice blue ribbon then handed it over to Maya.

"Riley, purple cats, that's you" Maya said chuckling. Maya teared the wrapping paper off to reveal a nice box and four red starbursts.

"Riles, reds are my favorite." Maya said

"I know Peaches." Riley said, watching Maya open the nice purple box to reveal two friendship necklaces.

"Two for me."Maya said grabbing one and watched it sparkle like her ring

"No.." Riley tried to say before Maya cut her off.

"Don't worry Riley I know one is for me and the other is for you." Maya said handing the other necklace to Riley. "This is to match our rings isn't it?"

"Yes and it is also a way to remember me so that way when you're gone I'll be right there for you." Riley replied. Maya hugged Riley and moved on with the other gifts. She loved all of them but this was going to be hard to say goodbye to all of these wonderful people at the end of the semester.

Maya walked over to Farkle who was outside staring at the moon watching how it shimmers in the night sky.

"Hey Farkle." Maya said grabbing the genius' attention

"Oh hey Maya." Farkle said thinking if this was the right moment to give Maya her gift, it was.

"Don't want to come inside, Eric is doing the chicken dance poorly." Maya said

"Maya before I do that I want to give you your gift." Farkle said pulling out a blue box with a fiery red ribbon tied on it. He got rid of the ribbon and opened the box to show a heart-shaped necklace with the engraving "My fiery girl" on it.

"Farkle it's beautiful" Maya said as Farkle put the necklace around Maya's neck.

"I knew you would love it." Farkle said as he grabbed Maya's hand. Maya locked eyes with Farkle staring into his deep brown eyes and then crashed her lips onto his. Maya pulled away and said the three most special words to Farkle "I love you". Maya then dragged Farkle into the bakery to enjoy the rest of the party.

 **Meanwhile with Riley and Lucas**

"Do you think Maya enjoyed the party" Riley asked. Lucas looked outside the window seeing Farkle put a necklace around her neck and Maya smiling. Lucas turned Riley around so she could see the special moment

"I think she did" Lucas said as he twirled his princess, Riley giggled.

Everyone went home except Riley, Lucas, and their parents so they could clean up the party mess. Riley and Lucas let the birthday girl and her Farkle go home so they could enjoy the rest of their night.

 **Author's Note- Well that's the end of chapter ten. To be true I worked on that chapter for months, I had so much going on like school, sports, YouTube, art, and reading books. I do a lot because I can't wait to make a difference in my life and someone else's that is why I like writing and art. Anyway next time it's a Markle/Faya moment to see what happens after the party. Hope you enjoy and hopefully that spark of inspiration in my head continues so I can finish another chapter for Her Fixer.**


End file.
